


Just Happened

by SunDance33



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also i wanna meet makachin in the pit after the heart attack he gave me., I don't aplogize, M/M, Pure Viktor, The season ended and yet here i am, Viktor POV, Yurio is my son i stg, drunk yuuri, this show has ruined my life, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunDance33/pseuds/SunDance33
Summary: Viktor never meant to fall in love that night. It sort of... just happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This damn show has ruined my life as well as grown my crops. Please enjoy this entirely shitty fic that I wrote because I cannot.

Viktor never meant to fall in love that night. 

It kind of just happened. 

Of course no one really plans on falling in love but in this context?

Especially not. 

There was just something about the dancing japanese man. The way his partially exposed body glistened with sweat. The way he was flushed from the apparent many drinks of alcohol. 

Not that Viktor was watching or anything. 

It was almost hypnotizing. Out of all the people in this stupid banquet, he was the only one who seemed to truly not care about his appearance. Here, all this eyes were on him and yet, there he danced; eyes closed, limbs loose and soul exposed. 

Viktor could almost feel his soul aching for the same thing. 

Honestly, there was nothing Viktor could have wanted more. 

That is, until the magical man opened his eyes. 

There. 

It was right there. That spark of interest. There was that light that made him want to be more. Sure he had pretty interesting things to keep him busy. From Makkachin to buying stupid shit on the internet… He had something. But it wasn’t the right thing.

Viktor was snapped out of his musings when the beautiful man was suddenly clinging to him. 

Viktor hadn’t noticed. 

Viktor notices everything. The way a simple hitch in breath can throw off the entire way a turn goes, how people’s eyes glaze over in boredom when their not entertained, the way his heart skipped when this man smiled drunkenly up at him. 

Viktor notices everything. 

The man was grinning now. Deep brown eyes glazed over stared up at him expectantly. He had been slurring something in japanese. 

“Be my coach Viktor!”  
There was a beat of silence as the man snuggled deeper into Viktor’s chest before grabbing Yuri’s arm. 

Viktor stood there, blush painting his cheeks, breath still in his chest as the words swirled around in his mind. 

Coach?  
Coach?  
His coach?  
Why?   
Doesn’t he have a coach?  
Why Viktor?  
Viktor is a skater and only a skater nothing more. His place in this world has been cemented and hasn’t changed since.   
So why…?

There was a brief growl from Yuri that shook him out of his thoughts. 

“Viktor, i want you to film me take that japanese Yuuri down.”

Yuuri… That was his name.

It almost felt like it was a lifeboat for the sea he was drowning in. Like, if he just said the boy's name out loud then he would be free.

“Alright.” Viktor clutched the bedazzled phone and walked over to get a better view. 

The dance battle had been an epic one. Viktor, for one, had never seen the japanese skater skate so if he was only going off of this moment, then that man was a force to be reckon with in the sexuality department. Almost to the point of it seeming to be unconcious. 

Yuri on the other hand was barely keeping up with the change in music. The upbeat tempo was nearly the complete antithesis to eveything the boy was. Trust, Viktor had been skating with the boy for nearly two years now, as much as the boy wanted to be tough and hardcore, he was a delicate as they came. Sexuality and things of that nature did NOT mix well with the blonde haired boy. 

Viktor couldn’t take his eyes off the scene and before he knew it he was right there in the middle of it. Of course, being the center of attraction was nothing unusual for him but this was different. Out of all the people in the room, the only one he really wanted to perform for… the only one he wanted to please tonight, was the black haired Yuuri who was currently grinning at him as they danced. 

This.

This was what he was missing. 

There was nothing like the way the man’s hands caressed him. There was nothing like the way his smile took all the breath out of Viktor’s lungs. There was nothing like the way he swept Viktor off his feet. 

Literally. 

Viktor felt both completely open as well as completely vulnerable. This only every really happened when he was competing a really serious piece. One that truly took him to a place. 

This man, was a dance that Viktor wanted to learn and perform forever.

Soon (and too soon in Viktor’s opinion) Yuuri had moved on to something else. Apparently that something else was a strip pole dance with Christophe. 

Viktor didn’t ponder too long about the pole because honestly, when you invite Christophe to a party someone (namely Christophe) is bound to get naked. 

Though, this was one of the times Viktor was actually very thankful for Christophe and his antics as he watched Yuuri perform on the pole. 

And watch him perform did he. 

Yuuri was the definition of… of… of eros. 

There was no denying it. 

His muscles ached and dipped in delectable ways. Sweat seemed to drip off of him almost as quickly as his clothes did. Viktor barely had time to blink before the shirt was discarded along with the pants. Now the tie (he should burn that tie) hung around his neck precariously, the tight boxers seemed to only emphasize the firm ass and the socks… well they were socks. 

Viktor took the time to appreciate all the precious victories in his life. So when the man stood on top of Christophe’s outstretched legs, champagne spilling out of his bottle in a creative display, Viktor took this moment to thank all the deities that rained before him for this moment. 

That moment was soon quickly replaced with a deep jealousy, when Christophe draped himself over Yuuri.

With a huff, Viktor turned from the show and downed a flute of champagne. Honestly, he wasn’t even sulking he was just taking a break from the activities. 

“Why are you sulking, old man?”

Ah… Yuri the ever discrete one. 

“I’m not sulking. I just wanted a drink.”

Yuri made a tsk noise and turned his head back to the still performing duo. “Can you believe those two? They’re making complete dumbasses out of themselves.”

Viktor turned back to the performance with a chuckle. “No Yuri, they’re having fun.”

“I wouldn’t call that fun.” 

Viktor glanced at the boy briefly before returning his gaze. “And what would you call fun?”

“Winning,” Was the immediate reply. 

Viktor felt bad for the boy. It seemed like that was all Yuri wanted these days. Didn’t the boy want more out of life than just that? There was so much life had to offer a boy like Yuri. One with potential, charm and a lot of heart. 

But who was Viktor to judge?

When he was that age, it was the same thing. Winning was the driving goal for everyone no matter the cost. That’s what made him who he is today. 

Viktor didn’t reply. He simply kept his eyes trained on the man who was now seeming to lose stamina. 

Did he too just crave gold?

Viktor had to admit that when he first saw the man, he seemed to have the world on his shoulders. The japanese Yuuri seemed to want nothing more than to go home and sleep. 

Something Viktor could relate to.

Though now, it seemed like the skater was just trying to hold on to something. Something that would be the deciding factor in a lot of things in his life. 

Their eyes met again and when Yuuri gave him a now tired, drunk smile, Viktor knew what that something was. 

Hope. 

\--------------  
It had been years since he last saw Yuuri. 

Okay not years, maybe a few months but still. It felt like forever. 

After Yuuri’s rather fantastic display at the banquet, Viktor decided to do a little research on him. 

His name was Yuuri Katsuki and he practically bombed at last year’s competition. 

Like dead last. 

The part that confused Viktor was why though. 

The man had very impressive stats (Viktor would know, he has them all memorized) and a stamina to match. So what was it that caused the change to win so drastically? 

Viktor walked over to his couch and sat down before adjusting his feet to meet the newly acquired needs of Makkachin. Reaching for his phone, he let out a deep sigh. Now with the skating season being over and Viktor still deciding his future, he had been keeping out of contact with everyone. He just needed time to figure out everything and then he would get back to being “Viktor Nikiforov”. 

But before then, he was just Viktor. 

Opening the app to his twitter, Viktor clicked on the magnify glass icon to see the trending topics. He groaned when he saw his last Grand Prix song trending.

Who was trying to cover it this time?  
Who was trying to decipher all the deeply hidden clues the song just had to have hidden in it?  
What creative ways were people going to clearly miss the meaning completely?

Feeling particularly masochist today, Viktor clicked the topic.

The first tweet nearly stopped his heart. 

“Seemingly Retired Figure Skater Kastuki Yuuri  
Mimics Viktor Nikiforov’s ‘Stay Close to Me’.

A video was posted underneath the caption. Viktor nearly broke his phone in half with how fast he clicked the link. Chuckling at his eager attitude, Viktor tapped Makkachin’s head. 

“Makkachin! It’s the guy I was telling you about!” 

Makkachin barked happily at his owners voice and nudged his head into the hand holding the phone. Viktor smiled at the dog and put his unoccupied hand on the dog’s head. 

“I know. I’m excited too.”

Viktor clicked the play button and was greeted with a shaky view (almost as if it were being taken from a secret location) before two people came into focus; one a woman and the other the man who ceased to surprise Viktor. No music played so Viktor was confused about how this was his song. 

The two were talking in Japanese and Viktor could only infer that somewhere in that the song had been mentioned.

The Yuuri in this video was chubbier and seemed more unsure of himself. Nothing about this Yuuri screamed anything of the man Viktor fell for those many nights ago. This man seemed to have all the stress and heartache in the world. 

Viktor shook himself from his thoughts and watched the man get into position. Viktor took back his comment about no music, because the moment the man started skating, Viktor could hear the song. It seemed like this song was made for Yuuri. 

Of course he flubbed some jumps and his movement could have been sharper but besides that, he was perfect. 

He skated like he understood the story. He skated to the music like he was it. Something Viktor hadn’t seen in a very long time. 

Once the song ended, the camera zoomed in on Yuuri’s face as he held the last pose. Viktor watched as he seemed to gasp out for breath, not from skating but from the passion he put into it. 

When the video ended, Viktor took a deep breath. It took a lot to surprise Viktor and honestly, this was stealing his breath away. Deciding to see if he was the only one, Viktor scrolled through the comments. 

His eyes widened as he read the first couple. 

“You can’t even tell what he’s dancing too.”  
“The audio is broken.”  
“There’s no music playing.”  
“Who else can’t hear the music?”

Viktor’s eyes widened and he turned his volume all the way up and replayed the video. 

There was no sound. 

Of course, Viktor could have chalked it up to the fact that he’s danced this routine so many times it was nearly ingrained in his life but this was difference. 

As cliche as it sounded, Viktor heard this one with his heart. 

Yuuri had skated this routine with the same passion that came when one was truly missing something. Viktor would know as that something had been missing for a good majority of his life. Viktor had decided a long time ago that he was tired of being never surprised enough. Sure the rush he got when he surprised others was thrilling. But this time, he wanted to be surprised. 

And he knew just how to do it.

Viktor got out of the app and sat his phone down on the table. 

Makkachin looked up at him at the sudden movement. 

“So… Makkachin… how do you feel about Japan?”


End file.
